knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin
"Hey everbody, shifter Storm here. I'm so happy to see - sorry, I'm no good in english. In Crinea, we hate speaking english. Yeah, we are so...... bad *laughs* Anyway, I'm happy to see you here Falco... and to you Zera. Yeah, a very good day. Very good people. Very good battle. And take - uh, good care!" '''- Storm to Falco and Zera, Draconic DARK chapter 8.' 'Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin''' (アーサー・ストーム・ジュセリン Āsā sutōmu juserin) lit. Circus Jock STORM is a tactical and loyal member to both teams: The Paris Royals from KvD: Chronicles and the Evergrande Draguz Alliance from the Draconic series. Bearing the Regalian lore, he wields his personal dragonstone (Regalia) in both series, utlizing his shape shifting ablities to transform into the lethal king of the static rocky cliffs, Raijin Leoleaus. Profile Hailing from the rocky cleffs of Crinea, Arthur was just a small child with huge bombastic imagination. It was the type of awe splitting wonders that could never leave a child's melting heart. His parents, Cornelius and Eliza Jousselin were neutral judges, speculating carefully at his own actions neverthless he either got award winning praise or ruthless hysterical humiliation. Jousselin hung his head low, a plethora of thoughts twisting around his mind until it sliced clean from his gasping self. With his active motivation of browsing through picture books about diverse and wild animals, his love for lions deeply moved him to endlessly doodle on his sketchbook. Lion here, Lions there. Lions Everywhere. Lion Cubs. Lion Pride. His parents infrustiatingly found this untolerable and decided to send him away to a technology camp where he could befriend like - minded boys his age and strategize inventions through teamwork. It was then that Arthur was disatisfied with the whole private schooling, he claimed that technology was not his sole ambition. His teachers and parents exchanged concerned opinions on the unique child, claiming that he had a vivid talent for adoring animals. Jousselin's heart melted away like a sun baked butter as he was further forwarded to a children's asylum (Asile Psychiatrique Sérénité / Serenity Asylum), where everyone including his caretakers gave out nasty looks for his love of lions. Tormented alone on the playground, while rocking back and forth on the creaking swing, Arthur spotted an isolated lion plush ashed in fallen leaves and soil. Holding it near his chest in soft tears, he pulled back to discover a disused Serkel Earring adoring the lion's polyster rounded ear. Ditching it, he idly replaced it on his ear, feeling it snug and hug his outer lobe flaring red. That's when his parents found out that the only friend he made was a lonely and disfigured plush lion. A blue lion with yellow tribal stripes. Months pass by as Jousselin is completed from rehab, and expands his endeavouring joy on a roadtrip to Carrion Isle. Discovering Dragoma, an energized game full of collectable figurines, Arthur jovially plucks out "Regulus" for his 10th birthday, his parents announcing a family trip north of Astora. Happily nicknaming his plush lion 'Leoleaus', he brought it along with him on his family's camping van. Camping out near a creek, he ventured alone to retrieve the goma from the soft pattering river, the figurine neatly wedged between a cluster of pebbles. This is where he met another red headed friend, advising him to improve his G spirit while holding up a feathered Dragoma. With the introductions dismissed as the two parted ways, Storm vowed that he will find a static lion for himself. Growing up between the years of childhood and adulthood, Storm's parents pass away from an unknown illness that temporarily plauged Crinea. Venturing alone towards Vaduz to attend St. Leo University, he decides to combine his passionate hobbies into one. Statically creating 3D enviorments for real animals he adores, Arthur vivdly grabs attention of a girl roughly the same age as him identically working in the same department. That's when he made friends with a real human, his love for both tech and life never appeared the same. Years later, an adult Arthur Jousselin resides near Sarzeau together with his girlfriend. With the two of them leaping exuberantly in a pile of blotted raked leaves, he begins to notice the clouds gather into a rough storm, the winds invisibly rushing through them like an unstable hurricane. A Draguz mark begins to embbed on his arm as lightning cackles above. But his feline senses knocked him awake, a velvet tail swishing back and forth while whiskers protuded from his cheeks. This is how he nicknamed himself "Storm" and how Raijin Leoleaus became his official Draguz partner. Other than Dragoma, Arthur has a strong prediliction for animals (especially Lions). The endless doodles he created as a kid shows his love for Illustrating. He also loves to utlize his PS4, collab hunting with Marco in Monster Hunter. He also has a taste for cars - attending multiple showrooms with the Hydroplane technology. He constantly practices Leoastronism on a ritual basis, speaking Dracyanmooriya (a french dialect of Dragomooriya) in order to telepethacally stick to Regalia - god of the stellar plains. He also loves to organize events - namebase under his company OCTA Regulus (a PC gaming comany). During varsity play, he favours to play tag team football over his elementary soccer tryouts. He periodically ventures out into the Carrion Isle to hunt and game for some deer. Hosts his very own gaming channel "Wings of Gamer". Lastly, he will sample any food with game in them, as long as they are not cultivated from another Draguz lore. His distant predilictions result into personal mistakes and hatred whenever he feels threatned or annoyed. Dropping his phone whenever he records stales him as his ultimate weakness. Insults to the Regalian lore will cause him to crossly unsheathe the Lion Claws. His childhood schooling brought him opposite to where he was going to end up in. Experiencing a harsh but temporary Rebel Brand possesion made him tougher over the years yet weakened his Draguz shifting status. Everyone in Crinea has a distaste for english, though he is forced to speak it. His official nicknames used throughout the series are: Ringmaster Storm (Avenra), Goatee (Falco / DracoLight), Alpha49 (DracoLight) Personality Arthur is generally somber and quick to tactically solve his enemies far greater than Ryuk on a greater scale. From an innocent but rebel child to a determined but easily self angered jock, he tends to stick up to a serious glare whenever he swoops in to protect anyone he cares for. Extremely loyal and serious to fault, he generally pours out his annoyance on DracoLight, treating him as a babysitter rather than a friend. He usually trains alone rather than collaborating with the team, most likely self achievement in the dark side causes him to flip over to stronger results. Appearance In Draconic DARK - REVENGE, a 27 year old Storm hones in a casual attire bonded in a simple black shirt layered with a sleveless hoodie jacket (with dangling strings) in stormy gray color. Black TRIPP pants, black leather belt studded in spikes, along with jet black leather shoes and finger free gloves wrapped in velcro black. In Draconic DIVERGENT - AWAKENING, his new thermal oufit hones in a dark gray futuristic jacket with static yellow and lunar blue oval LED patches, a night time feature to spot him easily in the dark. Light gray fiber dones his muscular but lithe legs, stripes of lunar blue functioning the same as his jacket. Lastly, dark grey and silver boots lined with a static yellow undersole completes his outfit profile. In both timeskips, he usually has jet black hair spiked forwards, crystal blue eyes and a small trimmed 'goatee' beard just underneath his determined but self confident mouth. Shifter / Unit Role KvD: Chronicles In KvD: Chronicles, ''the spiraling mountain is located between Fera and Haselunne. Arthur was first recruited from the Shepherds when fending off a band of brigands while caged up and being bitterly remorsed as a circus prop. ''Draconic DARK: Coming soon Draconic LIGHT: Coming soon Draconic REVENGE: Coming soon Draconic DIVERGENT: Coming soon Draconic AWAKENING: Comin soon Draconic TREASURE: Coming soon Dragoma / KvD: Sipher stats (coming soon) Unit Profile Name: Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin Default Class: Draguz Shifter Weapon: Lion Claws (Chronicles) Draguzstone Regalia (Dragoma) Roster Description: ??? Help Description: ??? ---------------------------------- Armoury/Forgery quotes: 1. "Choose wisely." (Buying) 2. "Sell wisely." (Selling) 3. "Steel and lightning bonds our Regalian Heart together." (Forging) Garisson Alone: 1. "If Leoastranism seems of ridicule, I suggest you to some of my latest enviorments from OCTA Regulus." (Misc.) 2. "I could even replicate the Carrion Isle at impossible heights!" (Surge) Event Tiles: 1. "An object to utilize my daily ritiual. Perfection." (Item) 2. "Believe in yourself!" (Exp) 3. "Claws gleaming sharper every minute." (Weapon Exp) ----------------- Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. Not entertaining enough? 2. We'll see how you roar! 3. Shocking enough? 4. *LION ROAR* 5. Storm down the drain! 6. Locked prey initiated. 7. Expecting better results! 8. Pride Regalia breath! 9. Too tense! Dual Strike: 1. Electrify this! 2. Avenge my legacy! 3. Zap through volts of blue! 4. Pride over this! 5. Capture this moment! Dual Guard: 1. Thank you for the extra paws. 2. I could have fought solo. Thanks for the help. Critical: 1. Charge et rugit! 2. L'héritage de Regalia! 3. *MAJESTIC LION ROAR* (Dual Audio) 4. Regulus interstellaire! Defeated Enemy: 1. Strength adheres from solo training. 2. I proved stronger results of combat. 3. Is that enough for you? 4. I expected better praise. 5. This is what happens when you confront me. Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. I'll pay you later in thanks. 2. It's yours. Congrats. 3. Take your prey. Damaged by Enemy: 1. "Ghhhrrhh!" *gritted teeth, somber expression* Death / Retreat: 1. "Forging strength from a gruesome past. This how I braved through my inferior wounds. It's time for me to depart." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "This is what happens when I entitle my trust in careless collaboration. It's time for me to bound solo." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "Regalia has seen better day with my heritage sniped off from the Carrion Isle. It's time for me to join them in honor and accomplishment." (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual --------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellanoius Quotes Class Change: 1. "I foreshadow change in my shadowed self." Level Up: 1. "Hmph." (0-1 stat) 2. ".....Acceptable." (2-3 stat) 3. "......Better." (4-5 stat) 4. "This is the beginning of Regalia's legacy." (6+ stat) 5. "Most shifters learn to swap thier limits." (0-1 stat) Most capped up. -------------------------------------------------------------- Classes Class sets: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Bride- ----------------------------------------------------------- LT Supports LT Support: 1. Tirana Shuren Romance: (C-S) * Ryuk Shinigami * Chantinya Jojo Breed * Miranda Bryan * Reyna Patterson * Sarah Leane * Heather Graziani Other Supports: (C-A) * Zera Rickers * DracoLight Lescornez * Ryuk Shinigami * Zankye Valkos * Ragna Luca * Soren Graziani * Leon Hart * Retsu Ichijoiji Voice Actor: 1. English: Himself 2. Japanese: ------------------------------------------- Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Octa Stellar Lightning Knight: "As pacific as he intended to be, Storm held a better air of maturity in the sense of socializing with everyone he knew and designing complicated levels for his team to obsticale through. Even though Rebellion possession held him back to short interval nightmares, he raked down his fears against the hideous creature by training solo on the rocky cleffs of the Isle, completely capable of edifying under Regalia's true cause: Noble bravery through the wild plains of Astora." ------------------------------------------------- CG Confession 1. "I used to see the whole world as a contraption cage, periodically ridiculed by the enthusiastic circus jock. Now I see it as a free roaming realm with you, (shifter) by my side. May Regalia aid your true sense of life." Name Etymology Arthur '''is derived from From the Roman clan '''name Artorius, meaning noble, courageous. Famous bearer: Legendary sixth century King Arthur of Britain and his Round Table of knights. This legend dates to the early 9th century. Storm '''is just a psudonym for a gray lion's roar. '''Jousselin '''has an unknown meaning, though in Dracyanmooriya it stands for either "Strength, knowledge, leadership, fairness" In addition, his meaningful name translates as "Noble Lion Strength" Shifter Based Inspiration Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin is based on a real life Beytuber friend that Robin Ward met in the 2018 Beyblade Burst World Championships. Similar in appearance of likeliness, they both tend to prone over of similar interests, though the fictional Storm is known to be more somber and self centered than the real Storm. Trivia * Storm Jousselin's official artwork is portrayed with a blue Draguzstone instead of gray. * His nickname ''Alpha49 ''is a codec link to his personal Draguzbook profile. * His Gaming company OCTA Regulus represents 8 Stellar lions formed under a canopy of halogen blue laser lights. * Arthur's daily rituals in Leoastrianism is officially the Astorian version of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoroastrianism '''Zorostrianism], a religeous belief majoring in Crinea where everyone revers under Regalia, god of the stellar plains to protect humanity and award them with life long benefits. * The Tibarn Regalia ritual is based off of the 'Chaharshanbe Suri. '''Both Storm and Light gather every 5th moon of the year where they sing in Dracyanmooriya about the successful weathers, good luck moments, and protection divinity, periodically leaping over a hearth wreathing blue flames. (Lunar Blue Bonfire) * Storm's first 3 critical quotes are said in Dracyanmooriya (French) which translate to "Roar and Charge!", "Regalian Heritage!" , "Interstellar Regulus!" Gallery ''See Storm Jousselin / Gallery.Category:Draconic characters